Verdict
gilizce - Türkçe {i} juri kararı {i} jüri kararı {i} karar Jüri bir karara vardı mı? - Has the jury reached a verdict? kanı hüküm Karar ve hüküm farklı şeylerdir. - A verdict and a sentence are different things. {f} karar ver Hüküm sadece jüri tarafından karar verilebilen bir şeydir. - The verdict is something only a jury can decide. juri heyeti kararı {i} fikir {i} yargı Karar ve hüküm farklı şeylerdir. - A verdict and a sentence are different things. (Askeri) JÜRİ KARARI: Gerekli duruşma ve incelemelerden sonra bir jüri heyeti tarafından verilen karar mahkeme kararı İlgili Terimler verdict of: kararın verdict against evidence: (Kanun) kanıtlara uymayan karar verdict contracry to law: (Kanun) kanuna aykırı karar render a verdict: karara varmak bring in a verdict of guilty: suçlu bulmak compromise verdict: uzlaşma kararı general verdict: genel karar partial verdict: kısmi hüküm return a verdict of guilty: suçlu bulmak special verdict: özel jüri kararı guilty verdict: mahkumiyet kararı partial verdict: kısmı hüküm quotient verdict: bölüm karar reach a verdict: kesin bir hükme varmak return a verdict of innocent/guilty: huk. (jüri) suçsuz/suçlu olduğuna karar vermek announce the verdict: kararı tefhim etmek İngilizce - İngilizce An opinion or judgement A decision on an issue of fact in a civil or criminal case or an inquest {n} a determination by a jury, a judgment (law) the findings of a jury on issues of fact submitted to it for decision; can be used in formulating a judgment A conclusion, as to fact or law, that forms the basis for the court's judgment (See directed verdict ) The decision of a petit jury or a judge In a court of law, the verdict is the decision that is given by the jury or judge at the end of a trial. The jury returned a unanimous guilty verdict Three judges will deliver their verdict in October The unanimous decision made by a jury and reported to the court on matters lawfully submitted to them in the course of the trial of a case a person or entity against whom a crime is committed In practice, the formal decision or finding made by a jury, reported to the Court and accepted by it the conclusion of the court or jury which becomes the basis for the judgment The decision of the Coroner or jury The decision of a trial jury based on the instructions given to it by the judge The decision reached by a jury or judge in a trial The final decision of guilt or innocence made by a jury Verdicts must be unanimous in criminal cases Some states allow non-unanimous verdicts in civil cases A general verdict is one given in a civil case in which the jury finds in favor of the plaintiff or in favor of the defendant A special verdict, in a civil case, is given by the judge after considering the law as it applies to the case and after the jury states it's conclusions on specific factual issues Directed verdict is a verdict ordered by the judge as a matter of law when he rules that the party with the burden of proof has failed to make out a prima facie case İlgili Terimler announced his verdict: declared his judgment, determined his ruling compromise verdict: a verdict resulting from improper compromises between jurors on material issues directed verdict: a verdict entered by the court in a jury trial without consideration by the jury; there cannot be a directed verdict of guilty in a criminal trial false verdict: a manifestly unjust verdict; not true to the evidence general verdict: an ordinary verdict declaring which party prevails without any special findings of fact open verdict: an official decision in a British court saying that the exact cause of someone's death is not known open verdict: A verdict on a preliminary investigation, finding the fact of a crime but not stating the criminal, or finding the fact of a violent death without disclosing the cause partial verdict: (criminal law) a finding that the defendant is guilty of some charges but innocent of others pronounced his verdict: gave his decision, formally announced the sentence pronouncing a verdict: formally announcing a sentence, giving a verdict quotient verdict: an improper and unacceptable kind of compromise verdict render a verdict: give a verdict, hand down a ruling, make a ruling special verdict: a verdict rendered on certain specific factual issues posed by the court without finding for one party or the other verdicts: plural of verdict